1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to hunting equipment, and more particularly, to a shooting stick apparatus which provides for a stable platform upon which to rest a rifle or other firearm. The shooting stick apparatus is preferably both adjustable and usable as a walking stick.
2. Background Art
The use of shooting sticks and other bipod type devices to stabilize a rifle or other firearm is well known in the art. For example, a number of different shooting sticks are available on the market. Certain of these are disclosed in the following issued patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,835 issued to Vetter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,111 issued to Stinson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,932 issued to Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,693 issued to Underwood; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,732 issued to Peterson. The specifications of each of the foregoing patents is incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The aforementioned shooting sticks are typically adjustable such that the angle of the two sticks and/or the point of intersection of the two sticks can be varied.
While such shooting sticks have had some success, there are nevertheless drawbacks to the aforementioned devices. For example, it is often difficult to adjust the two sticks relative to each other. This is especially true in high brush or in deep snow. The adjustment devices often require significant manipulation which may be difficult to accomplish quickly. Furthermore, certain of the devices lack the necessary rigidity and lack the required strength necessary for repeated use. Finally, certain of the devices are too cumbersome to carry for extended periods of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an enhanced and improved shooting stick which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.
This object as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.